Lejek z czarnej skóry
}} Mój przyjaciel Lionell D’Acre mieszkał w Paryżu. Miał nieduży domek, ogrodzony żelaznemi sztachetami. Przed domkiem widać było zielony staw. Zdaje mi się, że ten dom był bardzo stary, starszy nawet, niż dzielnica, do której teraz należał. Szare gonty dachu porastał mech, ściany domu były porysowane i straciły swój poprzedni kolor. Od ulicy mieszkanie Lionell D’Acrea miało zaledwie pięć frontowych okien i sprawiało wrażenie szczupłego lokalu. Ale w głębi podwórza budynek rozszerzał się stopniowo i kończył na długim o szerokości całej szczytowej ściany pokoju. Właśnie w tem miejscu D’Acre miał swój słynny gabinet, tutaj mianowicie przechowywał swą niezwykłą bibljotekę, złożoną z nader osobliwych ksiąg, pokój ten był pełen ciekawych i najróżnorodniejszych unikatów. D’Acre bowiem oddawał się zapamiętale czarnoksięztwu i wszelakim praktykom djabelskim. D’Acre był człowiekiem bardzo bogatym, smak posiadał wybredny i zarazem ekscentryczny. Na stworzenie swego muzeum, które według opińji znawców należało do jedynych w Europie, rujnował nie tylko cały majątek, ale i samo życie. Zgromadził u siebie olbrzymie stosy ksiąg talmudycznych, traktujących o kabalistyce i czarnoksięztwie. Niektóre z tych ksiąg stanowiły rzadkie okazy i kosztowały olbrzymie pieniądze. Tajemniczość i zgroza pociągały ku sobie D’Acre’a nieodparcie, a, jak mówiono, że nie dbał on o nic, byleby tylko zadość uczynić swoim słabostkom. Anglików nie lubił wtajemniczać w swoje czarnoksięzkie praktyki, a jeśli prowadził z nimi rozmowy na ulubione przezeń tematy, to tylko z teoretycznego punktu widzenia. Wszelako opowiadał mi pewien francuz, również zwolennik czarnej magji, że w gabinecie D’Acre’a odbywały się od czasu do czasu czarne nabożeństwa, budzące odrazę. Wnosząc z wyglądu, należało mniemać, że zamiłowanie D’Acre’a do rzeczy nadnaturalnych opiera się nie tyle na pokładzie uczuciowym, ile intelektualnym. Twarz jego pełna i czerstwa nie zdradzała zupełnie śladów ascetyzmu. Olbrzymia, baniasta czaszka, okolona rozrzedzonymi włosami, świadczyła o ogromnej potędze umysłu. Ale D’Acre posiadał więcej wiedzy aniżeli rozumu, więcej energji, niż siły woli. W maleńkich głęboko osadzonych oczach połyskiwały ognie niezaspokojonej ciekawości i siły. Były to oczy wrażliwe i egoistyczne. Ale dosyć o D’Acre’e. Poczciwina ten zmarł i to zmarł w tym czasie, kiedy był najpewniejszy, że odkrył eliksir życia. Właściwie nie zamierzam w tej chwili opowiadać jego historji, ale chcę poruszyć pewną tajemniczą sprawę z roku 1882 t. j. z czasu, kiedym na wiosnę przybył do Paryża i odwiedził Lionell D’Acre’a. Poznałem się z D’Acre’m w Anglji, w czytelni Brytyjskiego muzeum. Ślęczałem nad asyryjskimi zabytkami, D’Acre zaś usiłował odgadnąć mistyczne i ezoteryczne znaczenie tablic babilońskich. Wspólność pracy zbliżyła nas. Z początku operowaliśmy pomiędzy sobą pojedyńczymi frazesami, potem zaczęliśmy rozmowę. Stopniowo pomiędzy mną a D’Acre’m zadzierzgnęło się coś w rodzaju przyjaźni. Obiecałem przy pierwszej sposobności odwiedzić go w Paryżu. I oto nareszcie udało mi się dotrzymać słowa. Mieszkałem wtedy w Fontenebleu. Ponieważ wizyta moja w Paryżu zaciągnęła się zbyt długo, więc musiałem z braku pociągu przenocować u D’Acre’a. — Do spania mogę panu ofiarować to — rzekł D’Acre, wskazując na szeroką otomanę w gabinecie — mebel wygodny, odpocznie pan znakomicie. Chociaż sypialnia z półkami, pełnemi książek w czarnych okładkach, wydała mi się dość oryginalną jednak nie okazałem niezadowolenia. Owszem lubię książki i chętnie wśród nich przebywam. Podziękowałem więc D’Acre’owi i zawołałem. — Ależ to doskonała sypialnia! — Być może — odparł D’Acre — urządzenie tego pokoju nie posiada żadnych wygód, ale też dużo mnie ono kosztowało. Czy pan da wiarę, że na kupno wszystkich tych rzeczy, które pan tu widzi, wydałem prawie dwieście pięćdziesiąt tysięcy? Książki, broń, kosztowne kamienie, przeróżne rzeczy, dywany, obrazy, malowidła — słowem każdy ten drobiazg posiada swą historje i, dodam, ciekawą historję. Siedzieliśmy przy kominku. Po prawej ręce D’Acre’a stało jego biurko, rzęsiście oświetlone lampą, zwieszającą się u sufitu. Na biurku widziałem skręcony w trąbkę starożytny pergamin i różne dziwaczne fatałaszki. Szczególnie uwagę moją zajął duży lejek, podobny do tych, przez które przecedzają do beczki wino. Lejek był prawdopodobnie zrobiony z czarnego drzewa i brzegi miał obite zczerniałą miedzią, która straciła już swój kolor i połysk. — Co za nadzwyczajna rzecz! Czy ona ma też swoją historję? — rzekłem, wskazując na lejek. — Ach — odrzekł D’Acre — już wiele razy zadawałem sobie to samo pytanie. Dałbym nie wiem ile, gdybym mógł wiedzieć napewno... Ale niech pan weźmie ten lejek do ręki i obejrzy go. Przypatrując się lejkowi zbliska, spostrzegłem, że nie jest on drewniany, ale zrobiony ze skóry. Skóra zaś wyschła do tego stopnia, że była twarda, jak kamień. Lejek był stosunkowo duży i mógł naraz pomieścić kwartę płynu. Szeroki otwór miał obity miedzią, wązkie zakończenie również było obramowane miedzią. — Jakie więc jest pańskie zdanie o tym przedmiocie? — zapytał D’Acre. — Przypuszczam — odparłem — że był on własnością jakiegoś piwowara lub wytwórcy wina ze średniowiecza, chociaż widziałem w Anglji skórzane butelki z siedmnastego wieku również ciemne i szorstkie, jak ten lejek. Nazywano je „Czarnemi Yecami“. — Hm... — mruknął D’Acre — zdaje mi się, że pan trafnie oznaczył datę. Ten lejek należy do siedmnastego stulecia. Nie ulega również wątpliwości, że zadaniem tego lejka było napełnianie naczyń... Wszelako, o ile przypuszczenia moje są prawdziwe... wytwórca wina, który używał tego lejka, musiał być jakimś osobliwym wytwórcą. Ale i beczki, nad któremi operował ten lejek, były... hm... jakieś dziwne, doprawdy dziwne. Czy istotnie pan nic nie zauważył na wązkiem zakończeniu lejka? Podszedłem z lejkiem do światła i zacząłem go dokładnie oglądać. Czarna skóra na wązkim końcu w odległości pięciu cali od miedzianej obwódki była podrapana i porznięta, jakby tępem narzędziem. — Tu są nacięcia. Widocznie ktoś próbował oderznąć szyjkę. — Pan nazywa te znaki nacięciami? — Nie inaczej. Skóra w tym miejscu jest poszarpana. Nie wiem jakie narzędzie poczyniło w tak twardej, jak kamień, skórze te ślady, ale ktoś miał siłę niepospolitą. D’Acre uśmiechnął się i maleńkie oczki zabłysły mu światełkami. — Czy pan ma pojęcie o tej nauce, która traktuje o psychologji samych widziadeł? — Nawet nie wiedziałem, że istnieje coś podobnego. — Spójrz pan, cher monsieur, tam na te półkę, założoną dużemi książkami. Są to prace Albertusa Magnusa i innych, bardziej starożytnych, aniżeli on, pisarzy. Wszystkie te utwory poświęcone zostały tej właśnie nauce. — Tak, zapewne... ale stworzyli ją szarlatani. — Szarlatan zawsze grał role pionera. Z astrologji powstała astronomja, alchemik wychował chemika, spirytyzm wprowadził nas na tory psychologji doświadczalnej. Ten, który wczoraj uchodził za szarlatana, jutro uznany zostanie za profesora. Poczekaj pan, a nadejdzie czas, że nawet tak subtelne i nieuchwytne zjawisko, jak sen, będzie zdobyczą nauki ścisłej. Czas ten nadejdzie, stanowczo nadejdzie! I wówczas poszukiwania tych oto naszych przyjaciół — D’Acre wskazał ręką na półkę — nie będą służyły mistykom, jako rozrywka. Utwory te staną się kamieniem węgielnym dla naszej nauki. — Przypuśćmy, że pan ma słuszność — rzekłem — ale co ma wspólnego psychologja samych widziadeł z tym dużym czarnym lejkiem? — Zaraz dowie się pan... mam właśnie agenta, który wyszukuje dla moich zbiorów różne nadzwyczajności i unikaty. Przed kilkoma dniami dowiedział się, że pewien antykwarjusz pozyskał moc przeróżnej starzyzny, którą przechowywano w kredensie starego domu na rue Maturen w Latyńskim kwartale. W jadłodajni tego domu, muszę panu powiedzieć, jest herb, złożony z czerwonych poprzecznych pasów na srebrnem tle. Dochodzenia wykazały, że herb ten należy do Mikołaja De-La-Reinis, który był jednym z dostojników za króla Ludwika XIV. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że przedmioty, znalezione w kredensie, należą do tej epoki. Stąd dostatecznie sformowany wniosek, że rzeczy te stanowiły własność tego samego Mikołaja De-La-Reinis A jak panu wiadomo, Reinis wprowadzał w życie najokrutniejsze prawa tej epoki. — Tak, ale cóż dalej? — Proszę, niech pan znowu weźmie ten lejek i obejrzy go. Niech pan zwróci uwagę na obwódkę u góry. Czy dostrzega pan litery? Istotnie, na obwódce widać było cały szereg liter, startych do połowy i ledwie dostrzegalnych. Ostatnia litera była podobna do B''. — Pan sądzisz, że to jest ''B? — Naturalnie. — I ja tak sądzę. Zresztą, jestem pewny tego. Co do mnie, to nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, że jest to — B''. — Tak, a wszakże nazwisko wspomnianego przez pana dostojnika zaczyna się nie od ''B lecz od R''. — Ma pan najzupełniejszą rację. Ale w tem właśnie tkwi tajemnica. Przedmiot ten należał do Mikołaja De-La-Reinis, a jednak wyryte są na nim cudze inicjały. Co za przyczyna? Jak pan sądzi? — Nawet wyobrazić sobie nie mogę. A pan czy posiada w tym względzie jakiekolwiek dane? — Domyślam się tylko. Czy oprócz liter nic więcej pan nie zauważył na obwódce? — Jest jakiś znak w kształcie korony. — Ma pan rację, to korona. A po uważnem wpatrzeniu się widać, że jest to korona niezwykła. Cztery perły przeplatają liście truskawek. Taką koronę mogły nosić tylko markizy. Wobec tego możemy śmiało przypuszczać, że osoba, której inicjałem była litera B, posiadała prawo do tej korony. — Czyż w rzeczywistości ten banalny skórzany lejek był własnością markiza? D’Acre uśmiechnął się jakoś dziwnie. — Tak, był własnością markiza lub osoby, należącej do jego rodziny. Oto wszystko, czegośmy dowiedzieli się i mogli dowiedzieś z tej obwódki. — Dobrze, lecz jaką to ma łączność z samemi widziadłami? — zapytałem. W twarzy D’Acre’a dostrzegłem jakiś rys znamienny, oburzający. Przejęło mnie uczucie wstrętu i niewytłumaczonej zgrozy. Lekliwie rzuciłem okiem na kawałek czarnej skóry na biurku. — Dzięki snom otrzymałem kilkakrotnie niezmiernie doniosłe wiadomości rzekł D’Acre tonem dydaktycznym, którego używał w podobnych wypadkach. — Obecnie rządzę się następująca zasadą: skoro mam pewne wątpliwości o czemkolwiek, natychmiast kładę daną rzecz pod poduszkę. W ten sposób szukam wyjaśnienia, rozumie pan? I rzeczywiście doświadczenie to nie jest już tak dziwaczne i niezrozumiałe, jak mniemają prawowierni uczeni. Wyrobiłem sobie właśnie taką teorją. Sądzę, że przedmioty, znajdujące się w blizkim związku z człowiekiem, który znajduje się pod jakiemś silnem wrażeniem (przyjemnem lub nieprzyjemnem) pochłaniają — że tak powiem, atmosferę tego zdarzenia i przekazują je ludziom uczuciowym. Mówiąc o uczuciowości, mam na uwadze nie chorobliwie rozwinięte uczucie, ale psychikę ludzi inteligentnych i wykształconych, jak my naprzykład. — Opierając się więc na pańskich wywodach, należałoby utrzymywać, że ta oto szpada, którę położę obok siebie do snu powinna nasunąć mi we śnie tę krwawą bitwę, w której brała udział? — Użył pan nader trafnego przykładu. Mianowicie z tą szpadą dokonywałem doświadczenia. Ujrzałem we śnie śmierć jej posiadacza. Zginął w gorącej walce. Jakkolwiek nie mogłem sprawdzić dokładnie ani miejsca ani czasu, w którym rozegrała się ta scena, ale niektóre szczegóły wskazywały, że wyśniona przezemnie krwawa potyczka odbyła się za czasów Frondy. Tego rodzaju doświadczenia znane są ludziom prostym. Nauka ta przechodziła z ojców na dzieci. Tylko, my, synowie wieku oświeconego, wtrąciliśmy ją do rzędu zabobonów. — Co pan chce przez to powiedzieć? — Choćby to naprzykład, że wśród ludu istnieje taki zwyczaj, iż jeśli ktokolwiek pragnie mieć sen przyjemny, to kładzie pod poduszkę kawałek weselnego tortu. Jest to jeden tylko przykład. W rzeczywistości zaś mamy ich niezliczoną ilość. Wszystkie te zwyczaje omówiłem szczegółowo w specjalnej broszurze, która w najbliższej przyszłości ujrzy światło dzienne. Ale wróćmy do naszej rozmowy. Pewnego razu zabrałem ze sobą na całą noc ten lejek i miałem sen, który wyjaśnił mi przeszłość tego dziwnego przedmiotu. — Cóż się panu przyśniło? — Przyśniło mi się... Zamilkł na chwilę a jego pełna twarz ożywiła się nagle. — Doprawdy, mam doskonałą myśl — zawołał — zrobimy ogromnie ciekawe doświadczenie. Psychikę ma pan znakomicie rozwiniętą a jakie nerwy, wrażliwe? — Nie próbowałem swoich zdolności w tym kierunku. — A otóż wypróbujemy pana tej nocy. Ale proszę mi nie odmawiać pewnej grzeczności. Idąc spać, niech pan będzie łaskaw położyć ten czarny lejek przy sobie koło głowy. Jakkolwiek odczuwam pewną słabostkę do rzeczy dziwnych i fantastycznych, to jednak prośba D’Acre’a wydała mi się dość śmieszną. W teorję D’Acre’a nie wierzyłem zupełnie i nie mniej byłem pewny, że doświadczenie zawiedzie. Wszelako gwoli ciekawości, propozycję przyjąłem. D’Acre z wielkim namaszczeniem przysunął do wezgłowia przygotowanej dla mnie pościeli maleńki stolik i położył na nim lejek z czarnej skóry. Następnie pogadał jeszcze ze mną o tem i o owem, wreszcie uścisnął mi rękę na dobranoc i wyszedł. Zapaliwszy papierosa, siadłem przy gasnącym kominku i myślałem o dziwacznem doświadczeniu, w którem miałem wziąć udział. Odnosiłem się do tego sceptycznie, ale wykazana przez D’Acre’a pewność siebie zdołała wywrzeć na mnie swojego rodzaju wrażenie. Ale i pokój ten olbrzymi, zawalony dziwacznymi a częstokroć budzącymi lęk przedmiotami oddziaływał na mnie i odpowiednio nastrajał. Wreszcie rozebrałem się i poszedłem spać. Nim jednak mogłem zasnąć, przewracałem się z boku na bok... Teraz pozwolę sobię w miarę możności dokładnie opisać scenę, którą ujrzałem we śnie. Scena ta wyryła mi się w pamięci tak wyraźnie, że pamiętam ją daleko lepiej, aniżeli rzeczy, widziane na jawie. Była podziemna komnata o sklepieniu w kształcie kopuły, wymurowana ordynarnie ale trwale. Widocznie piwnica ta należała do jakiegoś olbrzymiego budynku. Na wzniesieniu, obitem czerwonem suknem siedziało trzech ludzi w czarnych strojach i w kapeluszach z czarnego atłasu. Twarze mieli uroczyste i zasępione. Na lewo stało dwuch ludzi w długich ubiorach, trzymając w rękach teki, pełne widocznie papierów. Z prawej strony wzniesienia, twarzą ku mnie, znajdowała się kobieta średniego wzrostu blondyna o niezwykłych jasno-niebieskich oczach. Były to oczy dziecka. Kobieta owa przeżyła już swą pierwszą młodość, wszelako nie uchodziła jeszcze za osobę zaawansowaną w latach. Postać jej zdradzała pełnię kształtów, dumę i pewność siebie. Twarz miała bladą, ale spokojną. Była to twarz dziwna: piękna i zarazem drapieżna. Maleńkie usta, ścięte mocno wargi, silnie rozwinięte szczęki — wszystko to świadczyło o wrodzonem okrucieństwie charakteru. Okrywała ją szata obszerna i biała. Tuż przy niej stał ksiądz wysoki i chudy; coś mówił do niej szeptem i co chwila podnosił do jej oczu krucyfiks. Kobieta odwróciła głowę od krucyfiksu i spojrzała na trzech ludzi w czarnych strojach, którzy zapewne byli jej sędziami. Obserwowałem nadal. Mniemani sędziowie podnieśli się i zaczęli coś mówić. Słów nie słyszałem, ale bezwiednie czułem, że przemawia ten który stał pośrodku. Następnie ludzie w czarnych strojach opuścili komnatę a za nimi udało się dwuch z tekami w rękach. W tej chwili wpadło do komnaty, potrącając się gwałtownie, kilku ludzi w grubych kurtkach, z twarzami brutalnemi. Nasamprzód ściągnęli czerwone sukno, a następnie powyciągali ze wzniesienia deski. Gdy wszystko to zostało wyniesione, nagle rozsunęły się kotary za wzniesieniem, ukazując w głębi wiele dziwacznych sprzętów. Jeden z nich był podobny do łóżka z drewnianemi wałkami zamiast poduszek. Do łóżka był przymocowany przyrząd z korbą, za pomocą którego, kręcąc korbą, można było łóżko wydłużać i skracać. Z pośród innych przedmiotów przykuł moją uwagę drewniany koń. Poza tem pełno tam widziałem rzeczy osobliwych. Do sufitu była przymocowana niezliczona ilość bloków a sznury przerzucone przez bloki zwisały ku dołowi, chwiejąc się. Lokal ten przypominał częściowo salę gimnastyczną. Gdy przygotowania już poczyniono, na scenie zjawiła się nowa posłać. Był to wysoki, chudy mężczyzna w czarnej szacie, z twarzą surową i wycieńczoną. Wygląd tego człowieka wzbudzał we mnie dreszcze. Ubiór miał poplamiony i wyświechtany sadłem, ale postawa jego była pełna powagi i imponowała. Widocznie był tu panem i rządził wszystkimi. Na lewej ręce miał zarzucony pęk cienkich sznurków. Kobieta w białej szacie spoglądała badawczo do góry i do dołu, ale wyraz jej twarzy nie ulegał zmianie. Patrzała z pewnością siebie i nawet wyzywająco. Ksiądz jednak zachowywał się inaczej. Twarz jego pobladła śmiertelnie, i widziałem, jak na wysokie spadziste czoło wystąpiły mu krople potu. Podniósł ręce do góry, jakby w modlitwie, a następnie powiedziawszy coś kobiecie, wypadł z komnaty, jak strzała. Straszny czarny mężczyzna podszedł do kobiety i zaczął związywać jej ręce. Nie sprzeciwiała się i ulegle wyciągała je przed siebie. Potem brutalnie chwycił ją za rękę i pociągnął do drewnianego konia, który wzrostem sięgał jej, nieco wyżej, niż do pasa. Słudzy chwycili kobietę i położyli ją na grzbiecie konia twarzą do sufitu. Kobieta zaczęła szybko poruszać ustami, a chociaż nie słyszałem ani słowa, wiedziałem jednak, że modli się. Nogi miała zwieszone z obu stron konia. Słudzy ze zwierzęcemi twarzami zwinnie przymocowali do jej kostek sznury, które były przywiązane do żelaznych obręczy, wkręconych do kamiennego sufitu. Na widok tych charakterystycznych przygotowań zamarło mi serce, ale oderwać oczu od tego przerażającego widowiska nie mogłem. Przejęła mnie zgroza. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się i do komnaty wszedł człowiek z dwoma wiadrami wody, zanim wszedł drugi, niosąc jeszcze jedno wiadro. Wiadra postawiono koło drewnianego konia. Drugi z przybyłych trzymał w ręce dzban w kształcie puharu z wyprostowanem uchem i podał go czarnemu mężczyźnie. W tej chwili do drewnianego konia zbliżył się drugi sługa, trzymając w ręce czarny przedmiot, który we śnie wydał mi się jakoś znajomym. Był to lejek z czarnej skóry. Z niesłychanym potwornym zapałem niegodziwiec włożył ten lejek... Nie mogłem jednak wytrzymać dłużej. Włosy mi się najeżyły ze zgrozy. Zacząłem wić się, walczyć aż nareszcie zerwałem przemocą dławiące mnie pęta snu. Z przeraźliwym krzykiem powróciłem do swego trybu życia... Po ocknięciu się spostrzegłem, że leżę na otomanie w olbrzymiej bibljotece D’Acre’a, drżąc cały. Przez okno sączył swe tajemnicze światło księżyc i kładł na przeciwległej ścianie dziwaczne ciemno-srebrzyste pasma. Och, jak przyjemną, jak rozkoszną była świadomość mego powrotu do XIX wieku. Byleby dalej, byleby dalej od tych podziemi średniowiecza, na świeże powietrze, do ludzi, do ludzi, których serca biją naprawdę po ludzku! Siedziałem na posłaniu, drżąc na całem ciele przerażony i dziękując Bogu, że wybawił mnie z tak strasznego koszmaru. I tylko pomyśleć, że podobne rzeczy odbywały się, że mogły się odbywać. Dlaczego Bóg nie karał śmiercią złoczyńców, pastwiących się z takiem okrucieństwem na swych bliźnich?! I jakiż to sen miałem? Czy była to tylko fantazja; czy też widziana przezemnie scena rozegrała się gdzieś i kiedykolwiek? Oparłem głowę na drżących rękach i zacząłem myśleć. I nagle poczułem, że serce przestało mi bić. Ogarnęła mnie zgroza i nie mogłem nawet krzyknąć. W ciemnym pokoju coś sunęło naprzód, zbliżając się ku mnie. Tak, panuje tu tyle straszydeł, że naprawdę można zwarjować. Zresztą w tej chwili nie mogłem ani mędrkować ani modlić się. Siedziałem na posłaniu nieruchomy, utkwiwszy oczy w sunącej ku mnie czarnej postaci. Dopiero, gdy widziadło znalazło się w promieniach miesięcznego światła, odetchnąłem z prawdziwą ulgą. Był to D’Acre, nie mniej wystraszony, niż ja. — Co panu? Na miłość Boską, proszę powiedzieć, co się z panem dzieje? — zapytał wzburzonym głosem. — Ach, panie D’Acre, szczęśliwy jestem, że pana tu widzę! Przed chwilą wróciłem z piekła, Ach! Jaki straszny widok! — Więc to pan krzyknął? — Zapewne ja. — Pański krzyk poruszył cały dom. Służba wylękniona. Mówiąc to, D’Acre potarł zapałkę i zapalił lampę. — Zdaje się, że na kominku jest jeszcze ogień — wymamrotał i dorzucił na stojące węgle kilka polan. Potem siadł przy mnie na posłaniu i, spojrzawszy na mnie, zawołał: — O, Boże, jaki pan blady! Pan widział jakieś straszydło! — Istotnie, widziałem niejednego stracha. — W takim razie czarny lejek poskutkował? — Teraz już za żadne pieniądze nie zgodzę się spać w towarzystwie tego przeklętego lejka. D’Acre zaśmiał się. — Sądziłem właśnie, że pan spędzi nader wesołą nockę — rzekł — ale ja również mam niewielkie zadowolenie. Bo zbudzić się o drugiej godzinie w nocy na czyjś przejmujący głośny krzyk to, muszę przyznać, nie należy do wielkiej przyjemności. Bądź co bądź wnioskuję z pańskich słów, że był pan świadkiem całej tej okropnej sprawy. — Okropnej sprawy? — Mówię o torturach za pomocą wody albo używając określenia z dawnych dobrych czasów „Króla Sohida“ — badania z udręczeniami. Czy pan dotrwał do końca? — O nie, dzięki Bogu, obudziłem się przedtem, zanim rozpoczęto badanie. — A, a! Tym lepiej dla pana. A ja wytrwałem aż do trzeciego wiadra... To stara historja, wszyscy tamci umarli i znajdują się w ziemi. Sądzę, że teraz już wszystko jedno, co się z niemi działo na ziemi. Pan naturalnie nie ma pojęcia o tem, co to była za scena? — Sądzę, że badano jakąś przestępczynię, która, będąc ogromną zbrodniarką zasłużyła sobie na tak okrutną męczarnię. D’Acre zawinął szlafrok i podszedł do kominka. — Tak — odrzekł — mamy wspólną swego rodzaju rozrywkę. Przypuśćmy, że pan ma rację: kobieta owa cierpiała zasłużenie... Rzecz prosta, ale w tym tylko wypadku, o ile trafnie odgadłem, co to za jedna. — Ale jakim sposobem dowiedział się pan o tem? Zamiast odpowiedzi d’Acre zdjął z półki starą książkę w skórzanej oprawie i rzekł: — Proszę posłuchać! Odbywało się to we Francji w XVII stuleciu... Ale pozwoli pan, że będę sam tłomaczył dosłownie, pan zaś osądzi, czy moje wywody są słuszne. „Przestępczynię stawiono w obliczu parlamentarnego sądu karnego, który rozpoznawał sprawę zabójstwa jej ojca pana Dreu D’Abray i dwuch braci panów szlachty D’Abray, z których jeden zajmował stanowisko obywatelskie, drugi był radcą parlamentu. Z wyglądu przestępczyni trudno było wywnioskować, czy to morderstwo faktycznie jest dziełem jej rąk. Wzrost miała średni, twarz piękną, białą, oczy niebieskie. Izba jednak uznała ją za winną i postanowiła zastosować względem niej zwykłe badanie i badanie z udręczeniem, aby wyjawiła swych wspólników. Potem przestępczynię należało przewieźć wozem na plac de Greve na ścięcie głowy. A po tem wszystkiem już kazano ją spalić i prochy jej rozwiać na wiatr. Nastąpiło to 16 lipca 1676 roku“. — Ciekawe ale nieprzekonywujące — powiedziałem. Czy może mi pan dowieść, że chodzi tu o tę kobietę, którą widzieliśmy we śnie? — Właśnie zbliżyłem się do tego miejsca, które nam wyjaśni, jak zachowywała się ta kobieta podczas badania. „Gdy kat podszedł ku niej, poznała go po sznurkach, które trzymał, wyciągnęła przed siebie ręce i pozwoliła je związać. Oglądając zaś kata, nie wyrzekła ani słowa“. — Czy to tak było? — Tak, tak, zupełnie tak samo. — Teraz niech pan dalej posłucha. „Patrzała, a powieki jej nawet nie drgnęły — na drewnianego konia i na inne narzędzia kaźni, które zamęczyły tyle, tyle ofiar. Kiedy zwróciła wzrok na trzy wiadra wody, przygotowane dla niej, uśmiechnęła się i rzekła do kata: „Monsieur, zapewne, przyniesiono tę wodę, aby mnie utopić? Spodziewam się, że pan nie sądzi, aby tak maleńka kobieta, jak ja, mogła wypić wszystką tę wodę“. — Czy mogę dalej czytać opis kaźni? — Oh, nie, na miłość Boską, nie trzeba. — Ale przeczytam panu jeszcze coś takiego, co przekona pana, że opisywana tu scena jest identyczną do tej, którą pan widział we śnie: „Szlachetny ksiądz Pireau, nie mogąc znieść widoku tych wszystkich męczarni, które zasądzono jego duchownej córze, żałującej za grzechy wybiegł z komnaty“. I cóż, dość przekonywujące? — Najzupełniej. Obecnie pojmuję doskonale, że miałem sen, który został tutaj opisany. Ale proszę mi powiedzieć, kim jest ta kobieta? Wygląd jej tak pociągający a jednak tak straszne musiała znosić tortury. Zamiast odpowiedzi D’Acre podniósł się i postawił na małym stoliku koło mego posłania lampę. Potem wziął przeklęty lejek z czarnej skóry i przekręcił go w ten sposób, że światło padło na metalową obwódkę. W takim oświetleniu litery na obwódce stały się bardziej wyraźne. — Otóż — rzekł — zgodziliśmy się na to, że jest to korona markiza albo markizy. Również mamy pewność, że ostatnia litera oznacza ''B. — Tak jest istotnie. — Doskonale. Co zaś dotyczy reszty liter, to proszę czytać je z lewej strony ku prawej: M'', znowu ''M, potem maleńkie d'', następnie ''A, potem znowu maleńkie d'' i wreszcie na końcu ''B. — Tak, zdaje mi się, że ma pan rację. Dwa maleńkie d widzę zupełnie wyraźnie. — A czy pan wie, com czytał przed chwilą? — zapytał D’Acre i nie czekając na odpowiedź, rzekł: — Jest to oficjalny wyrok sądu na najznakomitszą trucicielkę i zabójczynię wszystkich czasów, Marję-Magdalenę d’Abray, markizę de Brenvilles. Siedziałem na posłaniu milcząc, zdumiony tą niezwykłą historją i patrzyłem z podziwem na D’Acre’a, który tak dokładnie wykazał słuszność swego poglądu na sprawę. Przyszły mi na myśl poszczególne fakty z życia tej słynnej kobiety. Przypomniała mi się jej wyuzdana rozpusta i przejmująca wstrętem obojętność, z jaką zamęczyła na śmierć chorego ojca, i jej przyziemna pożądliwość, dzięki której zamordowała swych braci z powodu jakichś groszowych rozrachunków. Kobieta owa przyjmowała śmierć ze spokojem i spokój ten częściowo odkupił jej przejmujące zgrozą czyny. W ostatniej chwili jej życia cały Paryż litował się nad nią. Tę kobietę, na którą przedtem rzucano przekleństwa, jak na mordercę, błogosławiono potem, jak męczennicę. Pod jednym tylko względem miałem wątpliwość i zwierzyłem się z tym D’Acre’owi. — Nie rozumiem, w jaki sposób znalazły się jej inicjały i korona na tym oto lejku. Czy być może, aby w owych czasach hołdowanie arystokracji sięgało tak daleko, że nawet narzędzia tortur ozdobiono koronami swych szlachetnych ofiar? Chyba to niemożliwe. — Ja również tak sądziłem — odrzekł D’Acre — ale rzecz jest zrozumiała. W swoim czasie ta sprawa pochłonęła ogólną uwagę i wywołała sensację. Dlatego nic dziwnego, że naczelnik policji La Reinis zapragnął wziąć sobie ten lejek na pamiątkę. Wszak rzadkimi były wypadki, że we Francji poddawano markizy badaniom z udręczeniami. Wskutek tego La Reinis kazał wyryć na lejku inicjały przestępczyni. To takie naturalne i zrozumiałe. — Dobrze, a cóż pan o tem powie? — zapytałem, wskazując na nacięcia przy obwódce. D’Acre odwrócił się i odrzekł: — O, była to okrutna tygrysica, więc nic dziwnego, jeżeli zęby tygrysicy są silne i ostre. * Category:Opowiadania Category:Przekłady z języka angielskiego Category:Teksty oryginalnie w języku angielskim